1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to advertising displays and, more particularly, to a self-tensioning display panel and mounting system for exhibiting advertisements on trucks, billboards and the like.
2. Description of the Background
Numerous varieties of sign and poster displays are currently used to exhibit advertisements on billboards, buildings, the sides of vehicles, etc. These displays typically exhibit their advertisement on a display panel made of large canvas or plastic sheets secured to flat surface by a mounting. Smaller display panels are often mounted within enclosures to protect the display panel from the elements. However, such enclosures are prohibitively cumbersome for larger display panels, and these typically remain exposed. Over time, the exposed display panel tends to wrinkle and tear until the advertisement becomes unattractive, unappealing, and ultimately unintelligible.
Nevertheless, there is a great demand for large advertising displays of the type used on billboards, the sides of tractor trailers, and other generally flat surfaces. Consequently, a number of improved displays have been proposed which are more resistant to wind and weather. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,361 illustrates a display tensioning frame for tautly retaining a large display panel. The tension applied to the sign keeps it taut despite the elements, and when mounted on a vehicle, despite the speed of the vehicle. Since the display panel can be easily mounted within the frame, the process of installing or replacing advertisements is simpler and more economical. However, the patent explains that the display panel should be formed of a non-resilient material such as polystyrene in order to further resist wrinkling and fluttering. This limitation results in an unmanageable display panel. In addition, strict state regulations govern the dimensions of trucks, and it is possible that the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,361 may interfere with such dimensions because the requisite mounting protrudes significantly from the truck. Moreover, these mountings are complex. They require intricate components which are prone to failure from rust and dirt, and the components are expensive to manufacture. Still further, the edges of the display panel are held by the mounting at eyelets located around the periphery. Each eyelet imparts a highly localized stress which results in non-uniform tensioning of the display panel.
Other proposed display tensioning frames have resulted in these and other problems.
It would be greatly advantageous if the display panel were flexible to allow rolling-up for more convenient transportation. Maintenance costs could be reduced dramatically if the display panel could be removed to a remote location for more convenient application of an advertisement.